Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Sequel to "Revenge Never Rights a Wrong". The Shadow of the Emporer has been defeated, but what about his dark counterpart? Once again Ken and Pandora must fight for their lives, with a little bit of heavenly help.


Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right  
by WSJ  
  
Hey peeps! Here's the promised sequel to "Revenge Never Rights a Wrong". ;_; NO ONE has reviewed it yet!!!! I posted a Zoids fic at the same time, and it already has three reviews! No fair! ;_;   
  
*sigh* Oh well. I don't own Digimon, but Pandora is mine.  
  
^_^v (peace/victory sign)  
  
I lay stretched out in my hotel room, debating whether or not to skip the writers' conference I was speaking at for the next three weeks. It was horrible and rainy out, and besides, I had a lot on my mind. A lot. Not the least of which were Digimon, the Emporer, Ken Itchijouji and my beloved Kimeramon.  
  
I sighed and pulled out my D3, so like his, so exactly like his. I gazed at my reflection in the glass screen. Staring back at me was a seventeen-year-old girl. Blond bangs hung in her sea green eyes, eyes that had seen far too much. The hand that held the D3 seemed to be stained with dark blood, blood of the Digimon I had killed.  
  
The image in the glass shifted, and I suddenly was staring in horror at a twelve-year-old, same blond bangs pulled up out of her face, sea green eyes twisted and horribly cold, masked by a pair of sunglasses tinted dark green. She smirked at me and in terror I dropped the Dark D3, sending it clinking to the floor.  
  
I curled up in a ball, trying to shut out the memories. "I got rid of you a long time ago!" I whimpered at my past self, flailing my arms as if to fend her off.  
  
'Oh, but you haven't. Face it, I am still you, you are still partially me, just as he will always be Emporer, you shall always be Empress.'  
  
"No! I'm not that person anymore! Ken-chan! Ken-chan help! I'm not her anymore, I've changed!" I sat bolt upright on the bed, and then collapsed back into a ball, sobbing. "I-I'm not. I'm not the Empress anymore, I've changed..."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Pandora, we shall rule this world together! Emporer and Empress!"  
  
"Yes, we shall. I will take care of the far wester continant, and you take the eastern."  
  
"Agreed. Good luck to you and Kimeramon."  
  
"As well as to you and Wormmon."  
  
*the two part ways, headed in oppisite directions*  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
I was startled out of my memories by the phone ringing. I got up off the bed and walked into the other room to answer it, leaving the D3 where it lay on the floor.  
  
"Hello, we have a call for Miss Pandora Tasaki. Shall we patch it through?" asked the manager once I had put the reciever to my ear.  
  
"Yes, go ahead." I waited a moment and then heard a beep, wondering who knew where I was staying. "Hello, this is Pandora." I said once the line had clicked over.  
  
"Hi Pandora. It's me."  
  
I froze. "Did you follow me back here after last night just to see where I was staying?" I accused, annoyed, but also slightly flattered.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Sorry Pandora." he said rather sheepishly, shame evident in his voice. I smiled fondly, he never had been good at hiding his feelings.  
  
"That's ok Ken, I understand why you did, after the state I left you guys last night. How's Wormmon by the way?"  
  
Ken seemed surprised that I'd ask. "He's ok, he was the one who suggested following you. Just to make sure you were ok."  
  
I nodded. "That sounds like him all right. Hey Ken, you might want to be on your guard. Something's going to happen, I can just feel it. First a shadow of the Emporer comes after me, and then I hear the voice of my own former self taunting me."  
  
I could practically hear Ken's eyes going wide. "Tell me!" he urged, so I told him what I had experienced that morning. "That doesn't sound good." he agreed. "If the Emporer went after you last night, that means the Empress will probably come after..." He didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
"Ken-chan! Look out!" I heard Wormmon shout in the background. There was a yelp of surprise from Ken himself, and then the phoneline sizzled and went dead.  
  
I cursed several times rather violently in various languages as I ran back to the bedroom. I scooped my D3 off the floor and my knife from where it was hanging in its sheath by the door. I buckled it hurridly around my waist and pulled on my trench coat as I was sprinting down the stairs, too scared and impatient to wait for the elevator.  
  
I burst out into the lobby and sprinted across to the doors as people looking on gave me curious looks. I flung open the doors and ran out into the torrent of rain, getting soaked in an instant. The rain pounded my face and ran down my forehead to mix with my worried tears as I desperatly tried to remember where Ken had said he lived.  
  
I choked and finally did begin to cry as one word came to mind. "Tamachi! By the time I get all the way over there it'll be too late!" I stopped running and simply stood in the rain, sobbing, knowing that if I didn't do something, I'd lose my best friend, but there wasn't anything I could do.  
  
Suddenly the rain over my head stopped, although it was still coming down as hard as ever around my ankles. I turned to see a young man maybe three or four years older then me holding an umbrella over my head. "T-thank you." I said, still not quite able to stop crying. I examined him. He had dark blue hair that was spiked every which way, and kind blue eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses. He didn't seem to be wearing any rain gear at all except for the umbrella, and with a start I realized he wasn't even wet.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"Because I have to get to my friend's house, but it's really far away and I'll never make it in time!" I said.  
  
"Where does your friend live?" he asked, smiling slightly as if he had a great secret he wasn't allowed to tell.  
  
"T-tamachi."  
  
I have no idea how to explain this next part, and most of you probably won't believe me, but this is exactly what happened. One moment I was standing in the rain crying because I couldn't save Ken and Wormmon, and the next I was there. In Tamachi, right outside Ken's apartment no less. I have no memory of how I got there, just that I did.   
  
Anyway, I was worried as heck and I had to almost break down the door to get in. When I finally did I was just in time to witness the final battle between myself and my best friend. Ken and the Empress were facing off, and I shouted something even I don't remember, causing both of them plus Wormmon to turn and look at me.  
  
Everything then seemed to slow down as I drew my knife and tossed it handle-first towards Ken. The Empress dove and tried to intercept, but Ken got there first and slashed my former self literally in half. She slowly faded, just as the Emporer had before and I sighed in relief, still trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
Ken came over to me and handed me my knife, and just as I had last night I noted that there was no blood on it. I sighed and slid it back into its sheath, as Ken led me to his room to try to find a robe or something I could change into until my own clothes were dry. As he was rooting around in one of his dresser drawers I gazed around his room, as I had never been in there before.  
  
"It's lucky both my parents are at work." Ken said, his voice slightly muffled as he had his head stuck in the drawer. "How did you get here so fast? I'd just gotten off the phone with you and then you burst in the door."  
  
I didn't answer. How could I? I was too busy staring at a picture Ken had sitting on his desk. "Pandora?" he asked, pulling his head out of the dresser to look at my quizzingly.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the picture. I'd seen that man before, even though he looked younger in this picture then he had in real life. It was the guy with the umbrella I'd been talking to just before I'd found myself in front of Ken's apartment.  
  
"Oh, him?" Ken asked, smiling saddly. "That's my older brother Sam. He died when I was six."  
  
0.0  
  
Holy cow, I'm giving myself goosebumps!!!!! Please R&R, I want reviews! PLEASE? I've desided this will be a trilogy, and the last part, "Wormmon's Wish", should be out soon.   
  
At first I thought the man with the umbrella was going to be either TK or Matt, and they'd give Pandora a ride to Tamachi on Pegasusmon/Garurumon once they found out Ken was in trouble, but then I thought 'Nah, this is a supernatural/suspence fic, so let's have it be Sam's ghost/angel!' and so it was. Anyway, thanks for reading! 


End file.
